The stable positioning of videographic cameras upon irregular surfaces, especially when additionally under conditions of vibration and movement, presents pronounced challenges.
Conventional supporting under such conditions has relied upon substantial bulk and weight of the camera itself to assure stability and facilitate positioning for desired image framing.
However, in many cases, it is desirable to use compact cameras, such as used in sports videography or such as integrated into mobile telephones, due to their high image quality, while remaining small, light and convenient to carry.
Since conventional compact cameras have low intrinsic bulk and mass, the conventional compact cameras have less inherent stability resulting from gravity. Moreover, conventionally, such compact cameras have often used rigidly anchored supporting devices, requiring disadvantageous time and effort for repositioning.
Furthermore, the ability to use a supplementary positioning device, such as a ball head, upon which the camera is mounted, is of great advantage.
This supplemental positioning device, with respect to compact cameras, presents a disadvantage in that it adds height, thus decreasing stability of the compact cameras and hindering use in small spaces.
In addition, the positional clamping activating element of a ball head conventionally protrudes below the mounting surface of the head, thereby rendering the mounting to a flat or nearly flat surface infeasible without jamming or impeding the movement of the positional clamping activating element.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a camera supporting base that offers a low surface for mounting of the camera or camera positioning device, while still remaining stable under conditions of vibration or movement without requiring rigid anchoring.
It is further desirable to provide a camera supporting base that uses purposeful contouring in the area of the mounting surface to prevent collision with or impeding of the elements that protrude below the mounting surface.